cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Next Toonix
Here are all the Next Toonix bumpers from Cartoon Network Latin America. Regular Shows ◎ Means only found low-quality or unknown whether there is material on YouTube etc. *Alex - Totally Spies! ◎ *Alfred E. Neuman - MAD *Batman - Batman: The Brave and the Bold ◎ *Ben Tennyson (10 years) - Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson (15-16 years) - Ben 10: Alien Force / Ben 10 Hour / Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Billy - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Blank - Dragon Ball Z Kai (Brazil only) / Total Drama World Tour / Oggy and the Cockroaches / Mr. Young / Destroy Build Destroy / YooHoo and Friends / La CQ / El Chapulin Colorado (Classic Live-Action) / Oscar's Oasis / Cartoon Movement / Girl Power / Dreamkix / Total Drama: Revenge of the Island / Zumbastico Fantastico / El Chavo (Brazil only) / Tooncast All Stars *Bloo - Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends ◎ *Bubbles - The Powerpuff Girls *Bugs Bunny - Acme Hour / Bugs and Daffy *Casper - Casper's Scare School *Chavo - El Chavo (animated)/El Chavo (Classic Live-Action) *Chowder - Chowder *Chris McLean - Total Drama Island / Total Drama Action *Chuckie Chan - Chop Socky Chooks ◎ *Dan - Bakugan *Dexter - Dexter's Laboratory *Droopy - The Tex Avery Show ◎ *Ed - Ed, Edd n Eddy ◎ *Edgar - Edgar and Ellen ◎ *Elliot - Elliot Kid *Emilia - Yellow Woodpecker Ranch (Sítio do Picapau Amarelo; Brazil) *Eric Needles - Sidekick ◎ *Finn - Adventure Time *Flapjack - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Garfield - The Garfield Show *Goku - Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball Z Kai (Spanish-speaking feeds only) *Gumball Watterson - The Amazing World of Gumball *Hector Con Carne and Boskov - Evil Con Carne ◎ *Ian Kelley - Being Ian ◎ *Jake Spidermonkey - My Gym Partner's a Monkey ◎ *Jerry Mouse - Tom and Jerry *Johnny - Johnny Test *Johnny Bravo - Cartoon Pop (Spanish-speaking feeds) / Cartoon Zaum (Brazil) *Ky Stax - Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Lazlo - Camp Lazlo ◎ *Lin Chung - Hero: 108 *Momoko Akatsutsumi / Hyper Blossom - Powerpuff Girls Z (Spanish-speaking feeds version missing) *Monica - Monica's Gang (Turma da Mônica; Brazil) *Mordecai - Regular Show *Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto *Numbuh One / Nigel Uno - Codename: Kids Next Door *Optimus Prime - Transformers: Animated *Pink Panther - Pink Panther and Pals *Pikachu - Pokémon *Raindrop - Master Raindrop *Reef - Stoked *Rex - Generator Rex *Rikochet - ¡Mucha Lucha! ◎ *Robin - Teen Titans *Robotboy - Robotboy ◎ *Rodney J. Squirrel - Squirrel Boy ◎ *Scaredy - Scaredy Squirrel ◎ *Scooby-Doo - What's New, Scooby-Doo? / Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Superman - Justice League Unlimited ◎ *Spider-Man - The Spectacular Spider-Man *The Thing - Fantastic Four *Titan - Sym-Bionic Titan *Tom Cat - Tom and Jerry Tales *Vert - Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Wile E. Coyote - Looney Tunes *Woody Woodpecker - The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Yawp - The Twisted Whiskers Show *Yoda - Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Young Superman - Legion of Super Heroes *Zak Saturday - The Secret Saturdays ◎ *Zeke Palmer - Zeke's Pad Special Shows *Glove Hat - Top Top Toons *Brazil Fan - Brasuca (Brazil) *Clapperboard - Cortos *Popcorn Head - Cine Cartoon *Star Shades - Cartoon All-Stars *Ninja - Animaction *Computer Mouse - Votatoon Compilation Category:Bumpers